deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Dregg vs Dr Robotnik
Important Notice Before you read this Death Battle, I want to clarify that this fight contains spoilers from my previous Death Battle: "Shredder vs Dr Robotnik" as this fight is a sequel of sorts. So I highly recommend that if you haven't read it, that you check out "Shredder vs Dr Robotnik" first before reading this. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this fight and come back for more of my Fan DBs in the future :) Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Two of their most fearsome villains and edgelords duel it out in a fight to the death! Interlude Wiz: The 90s, a time of transition in children's tv programming. When gritty and edgy became the new style. Boomstick: And two of these villains are the purest of edgelords! Wiz: Lord Dregg, final arch nemesis of the Ninja Turtles and their most dangerous foe. Boomstick: And Robotnik, ruler of Robotropolis and ultimate enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters. Wiz: For this fight, Lord Dregg from the first Ninja Turtles animated series, and Robotnik from the first Saturday Morning Sonic Cartoon will be used. Each will get their army and usual gear, No outside help or prep time will be permitted. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Lord Dregg Wiz: The year was 1995, and the Ninja Turtles went through some pretty big changes. As the action shows of the 90s shifted towards a darker and more serious tone, the hit Ninja Turtles show naturally followed. Boomstick: Yeah, gone were the days of Musical Turtle Tours and Vanilla Ice Ninja Raps. Wiz: One of the major changes that occured in the animated series was the changing of the main villain. After Shredder and Krang were finally defeated for good at the end of the 8th season, a new villain was set to cause trouble for the Ninja Turtles and become their arch nemesis for the rest of the show. Boomstick: And that villain's name was Lord Dregg! Lord Dregg: I am Dregg! Supreme warlord of the Seven Galaxies! I have come to conquer this Miserable world, starting with yours. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, does that voice sound familiar to you? I could've sworn I heard it in Beauty and the Beast. Monsieur D'Arque: I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but he said you'd make it worth my while. Wiz: Actually you're correct Boomstick, that voice is from the same person. Dregg was done by the late and legendary Tony Jay, who has performed in far more than just animation. Seriously, search him up. Boomstick: Sure will Wiz. Anyway, Dregg may have not appeared for the majority of the show's run and there may not be much to his motivation besides being power hungry, but when he does appear, man does he leave his mark. I mean just look at his eyes! Thats a red glow straight from lowest depths of hell. I can't tell what species of fictional alien he is supposed to represent, but he does have many features found in the everyday Cockroach as well as my Ex-Wife such as Long Antennas and an Unbelievably Ugly face. Wiz: Lord Dregg has more than established himself as arguably the most dangerous threat that the Ninja Turtles ever had to face. Despite not appearing anywhere as much as Shredder and Krang, he has shown himself to be a far more lethal opponent, going to great lengths to ensure his enemies are finished, quite fitting considering the Darker and More Serious tone that the Ninja Turtles cartoon had recently been going for. In fact, because of this, Dregg would absolutely not take the time for Comedic One-Liners like his predecessors did, instead going for the straight serious approach. This guy is not fooling around. Boomstick: Yeah, Lord Dregg has a huge alien brain on top of his head for a good reason, he's a complete freaking Genius! Wiz: Dregg is shown to be so cunning, that his mental powers exceed those of Donatello, the smartest of the Ninja Turtles who has achieved absurdly high intelligence feats such as building Portals capable of Dimensional Travel and Time stopping machines. Dregg: Your mind isn't strong enough reptile. '' '''Boomstick: To be honest, if it wasn't for their new Mortal Combat Chicken reject friend with super strength, Carter, Dregg probably would've destroyed the Ninja Turtles a long time ago. He has hatched all sorts of crazy schemes during his appearances to take over the world and finish off his enemies, from absorbing the power of the Galaxy's most powerful aliens to become a Super-Being to transporting parts of the sun to completely incinerate major cities spanning across multiple planets. Damn!' Wiz: Not only are his schemes good for destruction, but Dregg has shown to be a Master manipulator and a cunning deceiver. He initially fooled the people of Earth into seeing the Ninja Turtles as enemies, despite them formerly being known as public heroes who regularly saved the world. Not only that, but he was able to convince them that he of all people, the clearly evil looking monster with fangs, was indeed their true lord and saviour. Thus, Lord Dregg was able to build his support network with the support of the U.S. government, something that Shredder and Krang were not able to do since everyone knew they were basic Saturday morning villains. Boomstick: But Dregg isn't alone in his conquest of Earth though, as he has a variety of weird aliens and robots to give him a helping hand. First off he started with this cockroach thing called Hi-Tech, but when he found a better Second In Command who looks like an alien version of Quasimodo, he simply strapped useless Hi-Tech to a space ship and sent that sucker to orbit the Galaxy for 2000 LIGHT YEARS!!! Talk about getting rid of your junk. Wiz: Speaking of the new henchman, or mutant slug, or whatever he is, Mung, as he is called, is actually quite intelligent and loyal to Dregg, despite what his savage and slimy looking appearance may suggest. Most notably, he is responsible for creating what is arguably Dregg's trump card, the micro-bots. The Micro-Bots, are tiny insectoid Nanobots with the capability of not only dismantling machinery within seconds, but also create entirely new inventions within a matter of mere hours. They are the reason that Dregg was eventually able to acquire so many of his dangerous weapons in the first place, such as the Vortex transporter, capable of transporting anyone through alternate dimensions, and the Absorption Panel which can absorb the fighting abilities and intelligence of anyone trapped in it. Without these MicroBots, Dregg would've never been able to convert his scientific knowledge anywhere as quickly into real life machinery. In fact, Dregg's Micro-Bots were so effective that they were able to easily rebuild his spaceship, the Dreggnought after it had been destroyed by being submerged inside a piece of the Sun. Boomstick: And finally, Dregg has his army of Bat-men, which totally sounds like an army of Bruce Waynes! ''' Wiz: The Batmen are replacements of Dregg's previous army, the Techno-gang, so it is reasonable to presume that they would also be more effective in combat. Lord Dregg literally has an endless supply of these bad boys, and to make things even better, they oftentimes control Draconian looking Robots, even one of which can prove trouble for 8 turtles at once. With such an enormous invasion fleet, Dregg was able to populate the Planet Earth using them with ease, showing the sheer scale of the insectoid warlord's military. '''Boomstick: So Wiz, are those Dragon Robots basically like the Bat-Mobiles of these Bat-Men? Man, these Batmen sound unstoppable just like The Bat himself. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, the Bat-men of Dregg are nothing like The Caped Crusader. As intimidating as they may sound, Dregg's army of Bat-men are unfortunately not very effective in combat and are mostly just cannon fodder for the Ninja Turtles. In-fact, in one episode, Krang stated that the Bat-Men can easily be mind controlled by characters such as himself due to their extremely limited intelligence, before controlling one himself. They're really just a distraction so that the real threat of Dregg's plans can proceed without interruption. Krang: You cannot resist my brain power! Your mind is mine to control! You will do exactly as I say! Wiz: And this brings me to my second point, that Lord Dregg, despite being universally terrifying and threatening, is by no means unbeatable as an opponent, having some serious flaws. These same flaws are what the Ninja Turtles were ultimately able to exploit in order to defeat him for good, the most notable flaw of all being his attitude. Boomstick: Yeah, Dregg might be a genius when it comes to World Domination but he is pretty arrogant about it to be honest, constantly under-estimating his foes, and getting very easily side-tracked when they become a persistent annoyance to him. ' Wiz: The most obvious example this can be seen through the Ninja Turtles, who were constantly thwarting the plans of Lord Dregg throughout the final seasons of the show. Rather than learn from his mistakes, Dregg became more obsessed with the turtles and less concerned with world domination, slowly losing his mind until snapping at the very end. This resulted in a mindless monster who would not stop until his lust for revenge was fulfilled. ''Lord Dregg: Silence! I don't care about the Invasion timetables! I just want those Turtles! '''Boomstick: And lastly, Dregg's not much of a fighter personally. I mean, he can do cool stuff like shoot lasers from his eyes and use guns, but in terms of combat, he tends to be one of the villains who doesn't actually get up close without having some sort of Power Up. Wiz: However, don't let any of that fool you into thinking that Lord Dregg is a pushover, because he is anything but that. Dregg's combination of Cunning and Ruthless more than gives him the title as the most Dangerous and Fearsome foe the Ninja Turtles have ever faced, being an unprecedented threat to the Universe until the very last episode of the series. Lord Dregg: After I crush your friends into Oblivion, You're Next! Dr Robotnik Wiz: Long ago, on the Planet Mobius, a Great War was waged in between the King of Mobotropolis and an unknown enemy. The War was said to be tough and brutal, but thanks to the help of one brilliant Minister of War working for the Monarchy, Mobotropolis reigned supreme. Boomstick: And that Brilliant Soldier's name was!!!! Julian.... Wiz: Julian may have appeared to be a hero back then, but little did many know that the General had more sinister intentions. Namely, to take over Mobotropolis for himself, and Roboticize it into a Tyrannical Wasteland. Boomstick: Thus he renamed Mobotropolis into Robotropolis, and himself into the all-famous Dr Robotnik! If you can't tell by now, this guy has a weird fetish with robots despite not being one himself, I wonder why? Dr Robotnik: The name is no longer Julian. From this day forward, the name is Robotnik. Wiz: Well, Whatever the reason was, Robotnik was a dangerous and cunning ruler, and he was indeed able to successfully overthrow the King of Mobotropolis, banishing him to the Void alongside his former boss, the Wizard Naugus. He then proclaimed himself the supreme ruler of Mobius, and has ever since been ruling it by turning all of the cities inhabitants into Robots, using a a special device called the Roboticizer. The Roboticizer is able to turn living organic beings into robotic equivalents, giving them some extra perks along the way such as increased strength and durability, while making them mindless slaves loyal to no one but Robotnik himself. Boomstick: Nerdy talk aside Wiz, can't we all agree this is the most bad-ass version of Robotnik to ever exist? Unlike almost every other version of the character, this Robotnik is dangerous, cunning and a downright ruthless psychopath! He has one hell of a badass voice, given by none another than the voice acting legend Jim Cummings. Dr Robotnik: It warms the Cockels of my Heart! Boomstick: Anyways, Robotnik was able to continue his reign of terror for quite a long time, until one little problem got in his way, constantly screwing up his plans. A little blue problem. Dr. Robotnik: Sonic Who are you? Sonic: Someone that you are going to learn to hate, Robuttnik! Dr. Robotnik: I already hate you! Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog was the Doctor's Arch-nemesis, as he and the rest of the Freedom Fighters aimed to get rid off the Dictator and his regime once and for all in order to restore the natural order of the forest and save their roboticized friends. Heck, Sonic was even the one who caused Robotnik's arm to become roboticized when he traveled back in time. However, such a huge task of saving the world upon the shoulders of Sonic and his friends was easier said than done, as this version of Robotnik would take every measure to stop Sonic and his friends from saving Robotropolis, and would show his incredible ferocity while doing so. Boomstick: Dr Robotnik, or Robuttnik, as I and Sonic like to call him, has a variety of tricks up his sleeve when choosing a preferred method of disposing of his enemies. First up are the SWAT-BOTs, which are literally mindless drones of pure evil, contrary to what their name might suggest in a real life situation. Swatbots: Hedgehog Alert! Sector 7 Quadtion 5! Wiz: The Swat Bots are Artifically intelligent machines that Robotnik utilized during the Great War, going on to show how efficient they are. In fact, anything less than a Super Sonic Spin Dash usually doesn't seem to keep them at bay for long, as these Robots have one and only one job, to unconditionally serve Robotnik. They were originally called the 'Peace Bots' and meant to be dismantled after the Great War on the orders of the King of Mobotropolis, but Robotnik wouldn't have any of that and used the Swat Bots to take over the entire city in a pinch. Boomstick: These Beauties come in all sorts of varieties. First up is the standard Ground Infantry, which shoots badass laser weapons out of its arms and is the most common variant seen throughout the show. These guys also have a communication system to give important information to Robotnik himself and are tasked with going berserk at the sight of any Freedom Fighter in addition to patrolling the streets of Robotropolis. Oftentimes, one Commander Swat Bot leads the rest, having more armour and even more awesome looks. Commander SWAT-BOT: Flank the Palace! Secure the Exit and Entry Points! Wiz: Next up are the Hover Swats, which look like the upper-half of the normal swats if they were a shade of red, but are capable of flight, which gives them an advantage in mobility and firepower. Boomstick: And Lastly, Robotnik has the Hover Units, which are sort of similar to the Hover SWATS, but are used more for maintenance and repairs throughout Robotropolis as opposed to all out hedgehog murdering. Wiz: With all these machines at his disposal, it was a given Dr Robotnik may not have fought himself much in the show, but don't let that fool you into thinking he is completely inefficient at hand to hand combat. Despite his large stature, Dr Robotnik is surprisingly fit physically, and can use a combination of his brute strength, robotic weaponry and pretty impressive durability to hold his own when needs to. Boomstick: This guy can shoot laser weapons with his robotic arms, use his blood red eyes to have the scariest looking night vision I have ever seen and likes using guns, just like me! But most awesome of all is the metal parrot resting on his shoulders called Cluck, who sure likes to be a jerk towards his assistant, Snively, just like Robotnik. Cluck angrily chirps at Snively Dr Robotnik: (angry) Come here Snively.... Snively: (scared) We tried to stop him sir, he destroyed the Shredder and... Dr Robotnik: Come here Snively!!!!! Boomstick: Damn, we almost forgot about this guy. Who is he again? Sure looks like Pinocchio's great balding uncle. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, that is Snively, the nephew of Robotnik who serves as his lackey assistant. Despite doing his bidding and being family, Robotnik mistreats Snively to extreme extents, showing just how sadistic and cruel he is. Dr Robotnik: Snively... What colour is my heart? (Opens his disgusting mouth wide open for Snively to look inside) Snively: I don't see a heart sir (nervous) Dr Robotnik: Exactly! Boomstick: Damn! If I had a boss like that, even if he was my uncle, I'd probably turn against him. Wiz: That is exactly what Snively did at the end of season 2, when the show was unfortunately cancelled. He was supposed to serve Naugus the Wizard, long-time enemy of Dr Robotnik as his assistant after the latter's defeat at the end of the Doomsday Project. Even before the show was cancelled however, Snively would frequently backbite Robotnik, and actually despised him and Sonic intensely ever since the Little Blue Hedgehog caused him to go bald as an Ostrich. Boomstick: This guy may look all innocent and cowardly, but boy is he slimy and calculating just like his Uncle, if not even more. Thats probably a weakness for Dr Robotnik, seeing as Snively would frequently fail him throughout the show, most likely not on purpose but certainly on a rate higher than if he was fully loyal. Wiz: Speaking of Weaknesses, Dr Robotnik does have a handful which prevent him from reaching his maximum potential, even when he has the upper hand. Boomstick: His biggest weakness weakness by far, just like my Grand Pappy Boomstick, was a very, very rotten attitude. Dr Robotnik would frequently lose his s*it at the sight of Sonic, and was actually pretty one track minded when it came to priorities. Robotnik would often lose sight of his other goals when Sonic came into the picture, going as far as programming his Robots to forget everything else and become completely focused on Killing the Blue Hedgehog! ''' Wiz: Brash, Overconfident and Impatient, Dr Robotnik would frequently under-estimate his opponents which would often lead to his downfall in the show. '''Boomstick: Plus, despite showing himself to be a decent fighter, Robotnik hardly ever actually fights himself, mostly leaving the dirty work to be done by his army. To be fair however, if I was in control of an army like that, I too would send them to all my stuff, while I sit on my throne and take care of my badass metallic parrot. Wiz: Despite all these flaws however, one must not under-estimate the robiticizing dictator. Get on his wrong side, and he just might show you why he's the most dangerous version of Robotnik to ever exist. Robotnik: I really hate that Hedgehog... I hate him, I hate him, Hate him, HATE, HATE, HATE!!!!! Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright the Combatants are set, lets finish this Debate once and for all! Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle!!!!! Death Battle The scene is set on Planet Mobius, from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Shredder has just killed this dimension's version of Dr Robotnik from the previous Death Battle, and celebrates his victory as Bebop and Rocksteady join him. Bebop: Hey Boss! You did it! Rocksteady: Yeah, you showed that guy who's the real boss! Shredder: Of Course I beat him unlike you two imbecillic buffoons! I am the Shredder! Suddenly however, Shredder gets a call from Krang on his mobile communicator. Krang: Shredder! Come in Shredder! Shredder: What is it Krang? Krang: You must get out of there, now! A Dimensional Counterpart of Robotnik is traversing the Multiverse, and he's coming to your Dimension as we speak! Shredder: Is that supposed to scare me for halloween? (laughs) Krang: Shredder, you don't get it! The other Robotnik is actually dangerous and lethal! Shredder: Don't be such a sissy Krang! I will dispose of him just like how I disposed of his worthless counterpart (sharpens his blades) Krang: Its your funeral, Shredder. I warned you. Shredder hangs up the call, and then looks at Bebop and Rocksteady. Bebop: Um, Boss, Krang actually might be right. Rocksteady: Yeah, I don't like the sound of the new Robotnik, especially when the old one creamed Bebop and I. Shredder: Silence you fools! I will prove Krang and both of you wrong soon enough. They all then see a giant dimensional portal open up in the sky, and a large spaceship called the Destroyer comes out of it, slowly descending onto the ground until it finally lands. Out of it emerge many SWAT Bots and a large man none other than Dr Robotnik himself. Rocksteady: Uhhh, I can't take any more of this, I'm outta here! Bebop: Me too! Mama!!!! '' Bebop and Rocksteady both run far away, while Shredder stands his ground, trying to call Krang for assistance. ''Shredder: Blast it! Krang's not picking up!! Just as Shredder tries to call his buddy up again, The Swat-Bots begin firing at him, prompting Shredder to run for cover. Shredder: If only I had my technodrome! And all my weapons! (Hides behind a giant boulder) Shredder manages to hide for a few seconds, but the Swat-Bots eventually find him, and start attacking him. Shredder tries taking them on, stabbing one of them, and throwing him into the others, but he can't keep up. There are just too many Swat-Bots to handle and they are not playing around. Suddenly however, Shredder feels someone fire a laser into his back, knocking him onto the ground and causing him to feel pain. Shredder: Arrghhh! Shredder slowly gets up, struggling to stand, and looks behind him to see the man who shot him down, walking slowly towards him while petting his robot bird. Dr Robotnik (SatAm): So, you are the infamous Shredder, are you not? Shredder (scared and nervous, but trying to appear tough): Yes, I am the Shredder.... Dr Robotnik: I must commend you for the fight you put up against my pathetic Dimensional Counterpart. I originally came here to kill him myself, he is simply an insult to my image. Shredder: What do you want? Dr Robotnik: For you to join me, but one condition. Swear eternally loyalty to Robotnik, or get roboticized! The Shredder, simply refusing to have his pride wounded, gives an answer to Dr Robotnik which ultimately seals his fate: Shredder: The Shredder surrenders to no one! I will take you on myself! The Shredder charges for Dr Robotnik, but gets shot down by the legions of Swat Bots around him. This time however, Dr Robotnik is no longer smiling but has a malicious and angry look on his face. Robotnik: Swat Bots! Take him away and Roboticize him! I am sure his blades will look even prettier when he no longer has any skin. '' The Shredder has a look of horror on his face as he hears this and screams in terror. He is however,helplessly dragged away by the Swat-Bots to be Roboticized in the Destroyer, which makes it way back through the Dimensional Portal into Robotnik's homeworld of Robotropolis. '''Meanwhile, in a far away Dimension' Lord Dregg and his slimy assistant, Mung, are on-board their Dreggnought in outer space, tracking the movements of Shredder as it could help them in their quest to capture the turtles. Dregg: What do the scanners indicate Mung? Mung: Sire, Shredder seems to be entering another Dimension's Planet which we have never been to before. Dregg: So be it then, We are heading to that Dimension immediately Mung. I can't wait to get my revenge on that miserable Shredder, for thwarting my plan! (eyes glow red in anger) Mung: Yes, My Lord! (Pants in excitement as he sets the controls of the Dreggnought to transport them to Planet Mobius). A few minutes later The Dreggnought has arrived in Mobius and is landing near Mobotropolis, giving Dregg and Mung a full view of the city. Mung: Look at that city Sire! Dregg: Disgusting! Polluted! Devoid of any Life! I love it! Lord Dregg and Mung see the vast array of Robots working within the city, realizing their technological capabilities. Dregg: Before finding Shredder, we must take over this city, its resources are simply too valuable to miss. Hack into all nearby computer systems immediately Mung. Mung: Immediately, My Lord! During the same time, in Robotropolis Snively is reporting some bad news to Robotnik. Sonic the Hedgehog thwarted one of the Doctor's plans again, but Snively, being nervous and sweaty as he is, knows that his Uncle Robotnik will simply put the blame on him, And he will do it in a pretty nasty way too. Snively: Sir... (Intensely shivering in fear) Robotnik: Tell me the Good news Snively (Smiles while petting Cluck) Snively: The Roboticized Shredder failed to catch Sonic.. but we... Robotnik: Silence you idiot! You told me it would be able to eliminate the Freedom Fighters with ease! Snively: I did sir, but there were a few.... Robotnik: I will take no more of this nonsense! I have spared you enough times because you are family, but Now its time to..... (Gets ready to strangle Snively, but then gets Cut off by the rooms Computers getting hacked) Dregg: Attention all citizens of Robotropolis! Robotnik: What is this!!!?? Dregg: I am Lord Dregg, supreme conqueror of the Seven Galaxies! I demand unconditional surrender from your leader in 30 minutes! Refuse, and you all will be Exterminated to Ashes! Dregg's eyes glow Red on the screen, scaring Snively but causing Robotnik's angry eyes to glow an even brighter Red. Dr Robotnik: How dare he hack into my systems, who does he think he is!!! Snively: Sir, maybe we should negotia... (trying to block Dregg's virus) Robotnik: Never!! I will not let an alien dethrone the supreme Dr Robotnik!!! Snively, send all Swat-Bots to Kill that "Lord" Dregg!!! Snively: But Sir... Robotnik: Do it now!!! (filled with rage) Snively: Yes, Sir (hesitatntly sends the Swat-Bots to attack Dregg's fleet). Meanwhile Lord Dregg and Mung have landed outside of Robotropolis and see the Swat-Bots flock in large numbers to defend the city. Dregg: Send the Bat-Men to Attack! The Citizens of Robotropolis will regret their decision to resist my power! Mung: Yes, Lord Dregg! (Pants and Performs the task at hand) The Bat-Men make their way out of the Dreggnought in the thousands, and approach Robotropolis before seeing the Large Swat Army ready to engage in combat. Lord Dregg and Dr Robotnik at the same time: Attack!!!! FIGHT! The Swat-Bots and Bat-Men both charge towards each other in a full out offensive blitz, firing their laser weapons at each other and turning the otherwise un-eventful Great Forest into a complete War Zone. The trees of the forest catch fire as both sides fire their laser weapons and throw explosive grenades towards each other. Fighting continues on the Waste-land, as both Dr Robotnik and Lord Dregg watch from their screens. Snively: Sir, I've blocked Dregg from hacking into our system. Robotnik: Very Good Snively! Now Hack into his ship!!! Snively: But Sir.... Robotnik: Do It or else!!! Snively; Yes, Dr Robotnik... Snively fearfully executes his Uncle's command, resulting in Lord Dregg's computer screens no longer displaying the battlefield, but a shadowy silhouette of Dr Robitnik sitting on his throne as his system has been counter-hacked. Dregg: What the Devil?!!!! Robotnik: Greetings, "Lord" Dregg. I saw your invitation and decided I'd humbly introduce myself (pets Cluck). I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik, ruler of Robotropolis and your soon to be worst Nightmare (Laughs). Dregg: It is you who will be suffering from a Nightmare, Insolent Fool!!! Robotnik: Then explain your dwindling army Dregg, they seem to be no match for my Legion of Swat-Bots (Gives a Cunning Smile) Dregg: Empty threats I will not tolerate!! '' Just as Dregg says this, Mung manages to ward off Snively's hacking of the Dreggnought. ''Dregg: Mung! I want a report of the battlefield immediately! Mung: Immediately my Lord! As Lord Dregg watches the battle raging on outside with his screen, Mung analyzes the status of the Bat-Men to unveil a horrifying discovery. Mung: Lord!! Lord Dregg!!!! Dregg: What is it??!!! Mung: We have sustained heavy losses of Bat-Men, Robotnik's forces are winning! Soon, they will outnumber the Bat-Men on a scale of 2 to 1! Dregg: You fool!!! Did you send out the Cavalry!!?? Mung: No my Lord, I... Dregg: Then Do it!!! What are you waiting for??!!! (grabs Mung and scolds him) Mung: Yes, Lord Dregg... As Mung sends out additional troops, Robotnik watches in delight as the Swat-Bots are viciously murdering Lord Dregg's Bat-Men in the hundreds, in multiple ways, including but not limited to gunfire, explosions and even up close physical strangling. Robotnik: Ohhh This is Good. Very Good Indeed. I told you we would win Snively. Snively: I'm still not sure Sir... Robotnik: Don't be a fool, You know the Swat-Bots are superior to his pathetic excuse for an army. Meanwhile, back in the Dreggnought, Mung has ordered more legions of Bat-Men to march into Battle, this time manning tough robotic dragons equipped with laser weapons and explosives. Unlike the Bat-Men on their own, the Bat-Men manning Robots prove to be far more challenging for the Swat-Bots to handle, evening up the odds on the battlefield and giving Dregg more time to think of a strategy. Dregg: Mung... Mung: Yes, Lord Dregg? Dregg: Perhaps it is time for Negotiations. I do not wish to run of risk of a foreign invasion. Mung: What should I do my Lord? Dregg: Contact Robotnik on his Communicator again. We will give him one last chance to surrender peacefully. If he refuses, I shall unleash my secret my weapon. Mung: Immediately Sire. (Contacts Dr Robotnik by Hacking into his system again) Robotnik: Well, well, Look who decided to call. Didn't I tell you my Swat-Bots would crush your forces? Dregg: Dr Ivo Robotnik, I believe it is pointless to continue our little feud. If we settle on equal terms, I will agree to provide help to you in exchange for your technology. Robotnik (Harshy interrupting Dregg): I demand only unconditional surrender!!! No one stands equal to Robotnik!! Snively: But sir, maybe he really can help us.. Robotnik (Once again Interrupting): Shut Up Snively! None of your suggestions will ever be of use to me!! Now get out before I kill you myself!! '' Snively shivers in fear upon hearing his Uncle's threats, and leaves the room, leaving Dr Robotnik alone to Talk to Lord Dregg over the Communicator screen, but still eavesdrops from behind the door, curious to hear what is to be said. ''Dregg: So I take it you refuse to be reasonable? You are quite the Brute I see. '' ''Robotnik: Oh, You have seen nothing of me, Dregg. You just wait till I get up close and personal with you, then you will truly be sorry. Dregg: Whatever you say. It's your funeral (shuts off the call). Lord Dregg and Mung continue to watch the battle unfold on Mobius, realizing they don't have too much time before Dr Robotnik's superior military completely overwhelms theirs. Lord Dregg's Bat-Men may be dangerous when manning giant Robot Dragons, but Robotnik's Hover-Swats and Hover Units more than close the power gap and give Dregg's army a challenge. Explosions and Gunfire drown the Great Forest, but Lord Dregg and Mung have to think of a plan fast before their base of operations is at risk of a full-scale invasion. Dregg: Mung, how much time do you estimate we have before our military is exhausted? Mung: Approximately less than an hour, Sire. Dregg: I know I can use my Micro-Bots to overwhelm Robotnik's base of operations and turn it into my own fortress, but they will have to get past the army first, and that will be an impossible task. Suddenly, Dregg gets a call on his communicator system from someone at Robotnik's base. He answers the call to find out it is none other than Robotnik's assistant, Snively! Snively: Listen very carefully Lord Dregg! This is Snively speaking. Dregg and Mung intently listen Snively: Dr Robotnik's army is currently too tough for yours, but I can help you infiltrate robotropolis by creating a safe passage for your Bat-Men to cross into the city. Dregg: And Why should I trust you? You are most likely that worthless Robotnik's assistant. Snively: I am, but I am sick and tired of Robotnik! That fat idiot always bosses me around and treats me like absolute trash! I only help him because I fear what if he'll do if I don't. Dregg remembers witnessing Snively being verbally abused at the hands of Robotnik earlier and has an idea. Dregg: Perhaps you can be of help to us. If you help me defeat Robotnik, I will give you riches beyond your wildest dreams and you will be free to rule Robotropolis as you wish. Is that a deal? Snively: Deal! I will divert Robotnik's troops to the east so you can flank with your Bat-Men from the West! Now hurry, because I can't divert the troops for too long without being suspected! (hangs up in a hurry as Robotnik is calling him) Mung: Will you really let him rule Robotropolis, Lord Dregg? Dregg: Of course Not you fool! He's only a pawn in my scheme. I and I alone will be the Emperor of this wretched City. Mung: I will make sure he won't even suspect us double crossing him my Lord (Pants in excitement) Lord Dregg nods in agreement with Mung and the two command a legion of Bat-Men to infiltrate Robotropolis from the West. To their utter delight, Snively was right, The troops on the West Flank were indeed withdrawn to join those on the East fighting Dregg's remaining Bat-Men not preparing to infiltrate the city. Unfortunately for Dr Robotnik however, the illusion of Lord Dregg's dwindling army only made him more Brash and Arrogant, thinking that victory was practically in the palm of his hand by now. Robotnik: This is glorious Snively! My Swat-Bots have practically a thread away from eliminating Dregg by now! '' ''Snively: Indeed sir, we outnumber the enemy 3 to 1!!! (Snively laughs with an evil smile on his face, while Robotnik is completely unaware of his nephew's sinister intentions). Robotnik: You seem to be especially excited today Snively. '' ''Snively: Oh, I have my own special reasons you balding, idiotic numbskull! Dr Robotnik is surprised at his nephew's sudden change of tone, but is nonetheless outraged that he would dare say such a thing to his superior. Robotnik: What is this? You dare insult me Snively?!! Snively: You will call me Snively No More!! From now on, I am the supreme Ruler of Robotropolis, and I'm not Alone!!! (Laughs uncontrollably as Dregg's troops storm the room and pin Robotnik to the ground). After the troops enter, Lord Dregg himself makes his grand entrance, overseeing how easily Robotropolis was invaded and infiltrated from the inside, when the vast bulk of his troops were busy fighting in the Great Forest outside. Robotropolis had now been overtaken by Dregg and his Bat-Men, who were now able to unleash the fury of Micro-Bots upon the city. Dregg looks upon his achievements with pride and slowly walks up to the enraged Dr Robotnik, who has been restrained by Dregg's Bat-Men. Dregg: (showing Robotnik a sample of his Micro-Bots): Do you happen to know what these are? Robotnik: I don't, nor do I care! You will pay dearly for this! Dregg: Well, Let me explain anyway. These are my precious little Micro-Bots, capable of creating and dismantling any machinery in mere minutes. I find the technology of your city fascinating, especially your prized Roboticizer. I will thus make my Micro-Bots create replicas of these Roboticizers for my own personal use. Only this time, the Robots will obey only my command! '' ''Robotnik: You fool! Dregg: While my Micro-Bots are busy creating more Roboticizers, I'd like to indulge myself a bit. I see that pretty little Robot arm of yours, as well as your cherished Pet- wouldn't they make a delicious lunch for my little Micro-Bots? Robotnik realizes the dangerous situation he is in upon seeing the Micro Bots released by Dregg to feast on his Roboticized Arm and instantly feels dread. The Bat-Men let Robotnik go, but the Doctor and Cluck have nowhere to run or fly from Dregg's swarm of insectoid pests, who eventually overwhelm them. Dregg: Only Now! Do you Truly realize my Power! Robotnik shrieks in horrendous pain as the metallic bugs slowly eat away at his Robot Arm. Normally, Lord Dregg would order a quick demise for his enemies, but delighted in watching Robotnik's arm being slowly being torn apart. The arm may have only been a machine, but even then Robotnik still treasured it as it was once a part of his real body. Seeing his arm disintegrate completely, after already losing its natural essence once at the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog was a huge blow in Robotnik's pride. What as an ever bigger blow however for Robotnik, was helplessly watching his beloved Cluck scream in pain while being eaten alive. The thoughts raced through Robotnik's mind and the pain was overwhelming, but he fainted in the midst of it all. A Few Hours Later Dr Robotnik wakes up, locked behind bars. "Where am I? Am I still alive?" Robotnik looks over his shoulder and notices he has lost his right arm completely. Nothing remains there except for the torn remains of his Royal Clothing. Realizing he is still in his senses and surprisingly unharmed except for his arm, Robotnik immediately bangs the prison doors in his anger. "Let me Out of here! I order the citizens of Robotropolis to Obey Only Me!" As he helplessly thrashes about, Lord Dregg enters the prison and looks at Robotnik from the other side of the Cell, with a Wicked and Arrogant Smile on his face. Dregg: Greetings, my friend. You woke up at the perfect time! Robotnik: I hate you!!! Hate!!! Hate!! HATE!!! Dregg: Now, Now, No need for your childish temper tantrum. I wanted to show you one last display before your eventual Demise at my hands. (Looks over to his Bat-Men) Take him to my lair! The Bat-Men look noticeably different from before, having a metallic appearance due to being Roboticized by Dregg for his personal benefit. As they carry Robotnik to his place of Execution, Dregg explains just what took place in the hours that Robotnik was unconscious in. Dregg: You see Robotnik, My Mirco-Bots were able to reproduce your Roboticizers on a vast scale after I invaded the city. Then, all of My Bat-Men were upgraded and were able to easily destroy your pathetic army on the Battlefield. You have your Snively to blame for letting me in, but fortunately for you, I killed the little brat to avoid the chance of him double crossing me. Robotnik: You know Dregg, I hate you with a burning passion, but I will give you one for putting my nephew out of the way. '' The Bat-Men carry the Large and Heavy Robotnik into what was formerly his room, but now the base of Dregg, who proclaimed himself as Supreme Leader of Robotropolis after his takeover. He sees Mung wait eagerly for his Master at the entrance as usual, ready to witness the Live Death of Robotnik. ''Mung: All is ready My Lord! Dregg: Excellent Mung! '' The Roboticized Bat-Men throw Robotnik into an arena, which is being broadcasted Live throughout Robotropolis as a show of Dregg's victory. Lord Dregg enters the arena himself of course, ready to fight and kill Robotnik by his own hands once and for all. Even Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, who had to flee their homes due to the brutal war in the Forest, watch the screens from afar. ''Mung: Let the Final Showdown begin! FIGHT! Dregg starts by dishonorably shooting his laser weapons from his eyes at the completely unarmed Robotnik. Still in a little pain from his lost arm, Robotnik doesn't dodge but instead falls on his back as the laser weaponry overwhelms him. Dregg: Pathetic. As the Bloodthirsty Lord Dregg slowly walks over to Kill Robotnik, the Doctor thinks to himself: "Am I really going to sit back and let him finish me like this?" Dregg aims his laser pistol into Robotnik's chest and gets ready to finish the fight, but then Suddenly: Robotnik: ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!! Robotnik quickly grabs the pistol with his only arm and crushes it under the sheer strength of his palms, before throwing it away and staring down Dregg's red eyes with his own red eyes. Robotnik doesn't say a word and charges straight for Dregg with the full force of his body weight, delivering a huge punch to the insectoid Warlord which sends him flying across the arena. Dregg: How dare you! I will exterminate you! (gets up quickly, ready to fight) Unfortunately for Dregg however, Robotnik swiftly attacks him again before he can retaliate. Robotnik: You Forget Dregg! I was in the Army! Even Without an Arm, I can beat you! Dr Robotnik lands multiple hard punches on Lord Dregg and leaves him in pain as all of Robotropolis watches Live. Dregg: Wait! Stop! Robotnik: Any Last Words, "Lord" Dregg? Dregg: I still have my army! Come near me, and they will destroy you! Dr Robotnik looks at Lord Dregg for a few seconds, and then immediately begins to uncontrollably laugh at this statement of Dreggs. Complete Silence No one says anything in the Room for a good few minutes as everyone is baffled by Robotnik bursting into his irrational and psychopathic Joy. Robotnik: Your Army?!!! YOUR ARMY?!!!! Dregg: What are you talking about?! Robotnik: You fell right into my trap Dregg!!! All those Roboticized Obey ONLY ME!!!! Dregg: You're lying!!!! Robotnik: Bat-Men, Obey your ONE AND ONLY MASTER!!! (As Robotnik's message Thunders throughout all of Robotropolis via the live broadcast, the Roboticized Bat-Men all drop their usual tasks and bow before the image of his Majesty). All the Bat-Men: We Obey Only Master Robotnik! Lord Dregg and Mung look around themselves in sheer horror as the Bat-Men turn on them. Robotnik: Bat-Men, take Mung and Roboticize him! As for Lord Dregg, I know a much better fate than Roboticization... (Laughs with a Sinister Smile on his face) As the Bat-Men take the screaming Mung away, Dregg is left alone with Robotnik and has a look of terror of his face as Death has entered his Doorstep. Robotnik: To Avenge my Beloved Cluck! Dregg: NOOOO!!!!!!! Dr Robotnik Brutally and viciously strangles Lord Dregg with his one powerful arm, until no life is left in the corpse of the insectoid Warlord. K.O! Conclusion Boomstick: Damn! That was One Awesome Fight! Wiz: Lord Dregg may have been the most dangerous villain to ever surface on the Ninja Turtles cartoon, but one must consider the context of this title being held. Dregg was the most dangerous villain in the show, not because of his strength or arsenal, but precisely because of his ability to formulate extensive and intricate plans for World Domination, sometimes for very long periods of time before actually executing them. Unfortunately, this turned out to be his worst weakness in this fight as he was simply unprepared to handle the surprises that Dr Robotnik had in store for him, and couldn't use his arsenal such as the Micro-Bots to their full potential. Don't get me wrong, both Dregg and Robotnik are Intellectual Geniuses and had similar personalities, but Dregg was much more reliant on planning, forethought and outside help as opposed to Robotnik who could just sit back and let his Swat-Bots do the talking. Boomstick: Lord Dregg's infantry may have been threatening in large numbers, but simply could not compete against Robotnik's Swat-Bots, who were not only more aggressive and intelligent, but had the muscle and armory to outmatch Dregg's dim-witted Bat-Men. Wiz: While Dregg's army was inferior to that of Robotnik's, he was able to close the gap and gain the upper hand by being able to manipulate Snively to do his bidding, as Dregg has been known to be a master manipulator who used others to advance his own plans. This allowed Dregg to Up-Grade his own Bat-Men, to match and surpass the Swat-Bots in combat by building more Roboticizers with his Micro-Bots. However, all of this only prolonged Lord Dregg's inevitable defeat as he was yet again unprepared for and unfamiliar with the exact nature of the Roboticizer's programming. Boomstick: Lord Dregg pretty much gave the win to Robotnik when he roboticized his own Bat-Men using the same technology that causes anyone to also become a total Mindless slave of the Doctor. While it is true that Dregg's armory is capable of altering a machine's programming to be loyal only to Lord Dregg himself, he only successfully used this technology on machines made by ordinary humans which were a pea compared to the Nerdy Genius of Robotnik. Also, these same machines in question were able to be altered again back to normal by Donatello simply by switching a few good old wires around. Wiz: Roboticized individuals on the other hand, completely lose their free will and become mindless slaves to Robotnik as you said, Boomstick . Thus, reversing their brainwashing is a near impossible feat as the Roboticizer was originally altered by Robotnik himself and then perfected over the course of 10 years. Even in the case of Sir Charles Hedgehog, who was able to break free as a victim of the Roboticizer's mind control due to his strong spirit, he wasn't able to ward off the brainwashing for long and reverted back to a mindless slave, TWICE. Boomstick: If someone as Honcho as Uncle Charles struggled overcome the mind control, then there's absolutely no chance that the weak minded The Bat-Men would've come close to achieving the same feat, even with Dregg's counter-programming. I mean, all it took to mind control these guys were the words of a pink squishy alien who never did it to anyone on the show before! Wiz: And lastly, when it came to a head on confrontation, Robotnik has shown to have superior strength, durability and fighting prowess in comparison to Dregg even though both combatants don't typically fight on their own. Thus, even with one arm missing, Robotnik would have no trouble delivering the finishing blow. After all, this is the same guy who personally helped Mobotropolis win the Great War. Boomstick: Looks like Dregg wasn't metal enough to win this fight. Wiz: The Winner is Dr Robotnik! Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs TMNT' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:"Destroyer of Worlds" Themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Creature vs Robot themed Death Battles Category:Creature vs Machine themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017